Elf
__NOEDITSECTION__ Elfys are a long-ranged archer units and the second unit that you will receive in the campaign. It will cost 15 gems to summon one. Your first encounter with Elfys add the intro of the game but you can start summon them at level 1-4. Behavior The elfys are very sharp-eyed if they get encountered. He will shoot rapidly over and over with his arrows on an distance until death. The main function of the elfys is to encounter the combat enemies before they get to close and so save up some losses. If they get to close they use there special to finish the enemies of. What makes elfys very good against slow units like zombies. The second function later in the game is as a support unit for quick offence support to save up some hp for you other units. The elf is great in 1 vs 1 combat against basic melee enemies but has no chance against groups until he gets to tier 4 so he can do his shadow strike. Stats Elfys have an average movement speed, very low attack, defence and hp. They have an medium special but there arrows just own. Special On tiers 1 elfys has an special named the Dual-Dagger Strike. He will take his two swords and swing them to an cross formation. This special is only effective in very close combat and only hits 1 monster. Elfys use this special when enemies come to close. Because there low hp there special is there only protection. On tier 2 there special Dual-Dagger strike get an upgrade. Now after using there blades they create an wind beam what make them able to hit enemies on med distance. We call it "Dual-Dagger strike 2". In Tier 3 his Dual-Dagger Strike special get upgraded, after his Dual-Dagger Strike special the Elfy will create a yellow beam that can damage enemies from farther away. Most players named this special as Dual-Dagger Strike 3. This special makes them more effective against ranged units. Before, there special was unless against them because of the small range. In Tier 4, he get an totally new special named the Shadow Strike. The Elfy dashes through enemies, letting them hurt multiple enemies. Sometimes, enemies will freeze when hit by the Elfy's special. This special makes him even more powerful then before because his special is now effective against group. An disadvantage now is that when not all enemies are killed the elfs are surrounded by enemies when only can give an quick death. Elfys (Castle) Elfs on the castle on an little different then normal elfys. They automatic get summoned when you start an game where you are in possession of an castle. These elfys are immune for attacks so enemies are unable to kill them. They also have an far better offence and shooting range then normal elfys. You get your first elfy protector when you arrived add level 1-4. He's standard placed on the middle line but your able to move him to select him and the tapping up or down to switch him to another line. Your able to buy 2 more with moonstones. When you buyed the other 2 your unable to move them. The elfys upgrade in tier when you upgrade your normal elfys. The special of those elfs are different then the normal elfys. On tier 1 and 2 they use the special from skully scouts to take enemies down. On tier 3 the arrow start glowing and give your enemies an poison shot. On tier 4 the poison effect change to an freeze effect. Trivia *The main elfy character is Prince Strider, who is a long time friend with our main character Prince Lucas. *Strider has an tier 2 armor. *While 1 or 2 archers may not make a very large impact on battle, amassing enough of them will allow them to kill enemies in one collective shot, making defense against a small trickle of enemies much easier, and helping spare the HP of your melee units. This trick will be harder when you fight against reaps in the swamp. Reaps can kill groups of elfys with 1 or 2 shots with there special with 1 hit what they do very often when they get to close. Category:Units